


Kiss Me Quick

by xenrielle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenrielle/pseuds/xenrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock meet for the first time at a charity fair, in which John is working the kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Quick

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a random AU I saw on tumblr. I take no credit for coming up with the idea.
> 
> Not beta'd or brit-picked. Literally wrote and posted. Sorry for any glaring mistakes.

John shifted restlessly in his seat, the fall breeze ruffling his short hair. He was beginning to regret letting Harry drag him to this charity fair being run by the AA she had attended. His sister had phoned him early last week, begging for help, complaining about the lack of volunteers, reminding him that they had helped her become sober, and that he should be happy for that and therefore volunteer. He had agreed, mostly to get her off the phone, but also because they both knew he had nothing on, and it was better than sitting alone in his depressing bedsit. 

Fast forward to now, he found himself on a sunny autumn day kissing random strangers. His sister had put him in the kissing booth, revenge for something he had done he was sure. When John had realized where his sister intended him to work for the afternoon, he had balked and refused strongly. Harry, however held her ground, reminding John this was for charity, and how he had always been popular with the ladies, so he should have no problems kissing woman after woman. Sighing in resignation, he had limped away in defeat, setting himself up at his booth. 

John had stayed fairly busy, the line-up never truly emptying, kissing lady after lady; a quick peck for a giggle and a smile. Opening his eyes, he smiled at the pretty blonde who blushed and scurried away, before looking to the next person in line. Eyes widening, he stared at the tall, dark haired man in front of him. John had kissed a variety of women today, but no men. And if this was to be his first, at least he was attractive, John found himself thinking. The man wore a long dark coat, collar pulled up against the light breeze, with a blue scarf knotted at his pale throat. His dark hair was a riot of curls having been tossed by the wind, eyes a strange mix of green and blue, which were currently narrowed at him. Blinking rapidly, John gave a small smile.

“Hi…” he said lamely, just wanting to get the kiss over with. 

The tall man said nothing, coming closer. John was silent as the man leaned in, eyes flickering rapidly over his body. 

“It’s psychosomatic.” The man’s voice was deep, as he glanced toward the cane resting against the wall next to John.

John opened his mouth to reply, but was cut of by the taller man’s full lips coming forward to touch his own. Giving a small gasp, John clenched his hands where they rested on his thighs, eyes wide open, starring into a pair of verdigris eyes boring back. The man’s lips were warm and slightly chapped, just resting against his own, and John found himself shifting his head slightly, deepening the kiss. He could feel the dark haired man start against him slightly in surprise, but after a moment John felt the warm tip of a tongue touch his lip delicately. Eyes fluttering closed, John gave a soft groan and touched his own tongue to the strangers. Hearing a groan in reply, John continued his soft exploration of the other man’s mouth, feeling large gloved hands coming to rest against his neck. 

Moments later, the stranger pulled back suddenly, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes bright. Mouth quirking, he gave John another glance over. 

“221B Baker street.” he commanded, straightening. “Be there at 8.” Coat swirling, the man turned and quickly walked away without a backward glance. John watched him go, confused. Shifting again in his seat, he knew no matter how confused he was about what had just happened, he would be at 221B Baker street at 8, no matter what. Licking his lips, he cleared his throat and looked to the woman next in line, who was now watching him with interest. 

“Next.”


End file.
